


In Between Being Young And Being Right You Were My Versailles At Night (You And I Were Fireworks)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Luke, Hurt Michael, Insecure Luke, Insecurity, M/M, Sex Tapes, bad language, discussion of virginity, this actually has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum should know better than to say stuff like "At least nothing worse can happen" on the TV.</p><p>OR: A sextape is leaked and secrets come spilling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Being Young And Being Right You Were My Versailles At Night (You And I Were Fireworks)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings. It's me again! Thanks so much for your reads, kudos and comments! Can't believe the numbers I'm seeing on my fics.
> 
> I know a lot of you were asking for more smutty Muke but then I've seen that interview where they were asking Calum about the snapchat incident again (this should be like Tumblr, everyone knows about but everyone just pretends they don't. Cmon, let's move on, it was over a year ago.) and he replied with the quote in the summary. And I was like, well, this calls for another Muke story with a twist.
> 
> I will write you a classic Muke story one day, I promise. Probably. 
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy's 4th Of July because it's one of my favourite songs and I have seen them live recently and they blew my mind.
> 
> Edited on iPad so bear with me.
> 
> Also all your lovely comments and kudos and reads made this one happen (for better or for worse).
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke and Calum are just chilling in Luke's room, watching some daytime trash tv when Michael comes crashing in, Ashton fast on his heels and trying to hold Michael back by desperately grabbing his collar. He seems to be finally able to properly hold him back just before Michael launches on the bed. Holding him tight around his waist, leaving Michael's arms grabbing desperately for the two boys on the bed. He looks absolutely livid.

"Michael, please calm down" comes Ashton's stern voice but the words do nothing to Michael. He is angrily looking between his other two bandmates before his gaze finally stops on Luke.

"You little _hussy_ " he hisses in the other blond's direction.

"Michael!" Comes Ashton's appalled shout. He grabs him even tighter around his waist and Michael seemed to finally realise he is not escaping the drummer's grip. His arms are now angrily clenched, fists hanging limply at his sides.

Luke is confused about just want the hell is going on and what got Michael behaving like a rabid dog. Calum seems to be having the same train of thoughts as he protectively shuffles closer to Luke and asks

"What the hell is going on here exactly Michael?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Michael's fists lift up and his anger temporarily shifts to the bassist.

"You!" He shouts "You, you,... You fucking _Fuckboy_! I can't believe people are actually right about you! You will fuck absolutely anything that moves won't you?"

Calum is shocked into silence. He cannot believe Michael just called him that word. That word that he absolutely hates because it hurts him so much. It hurts because it gives people this perception of him being emotionless player who only cares for one thing when all he really wants is to find his true love like anyone else. It stings even more now when one of his best friends threw it into his face. One of his friends who knows exactly how much this word hurts him. Ashton seems to notice that.

"Michael! That was uncalled for. Apologise!"

"I will not apologise for anything! Not when... Not when..." Michael seems to be unable to finish his sentence.

"Not when what?" Luke quietly asks. Michael's glare is still directed to Calum when he answers

"Check Twitter"

Both boys grab for their phones and open the app. Their notifications are blown up even more than usual and the feeling of dread starts settling in Luke's stomach. This can't be good.

"Check the trends" Michael gives further instructions.

Calum is the first to get there.

"Oh my God!"

He shouts as he quickly grabs for Luke's phone before the youngest can even get a glimpse at the results.

"Oh my God. Michael! Fuck. How... Fuck fuck fuck." Calum's eyes are open wide in panic and cheeks flushed with heat.

"Fuck indeed" comes Michael's reply.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

All eyes turn to Luke now. Ashton with something like pity in his eyes, Michael looks ready to kill and Calum looking extremely guilty.

"You tell him, I'm pretty sure you are the one who's responsible for this anyway" Michael directs his reply to Calum.

Luke expectantly turns to Calum who is now looking at Luke with the guiltiest expression Luke has ever seen. This is not good.

He clears his throat before he answers

"The... The tape leaked."

"What?" Luke asks confused.

Calum closes his eyes as if he cannot look at Luke right now.

"Our sex tape leaked."

"What?!"

"Yeah" comes Michael's icy voice "remember, the one where you are so prettily bent on your knees, face down in the pillows when this traitor here fucks you hard from behind? But then again, maybe he just fucked you so many times that he fucked the memory of the tape out of your mind. Is there more? Should I subscribe to any channels to get the latest updates on my best friend fucking my boyfriend behind my back?"

All the colour drains from Luke's face. This can't be happening. Not to him.

"Michael, this was before you and Luke got together. This was like a year ago" Calum tries to reason with Michael.

"Shut up. I can't listen to you right now. I can't even look at you right now" comes Michael's sharp reply.

Luke has now grabbed his phone back from Calum and is looking at the trends

#CakeSextape  
#CakeSostape  
#GaySos  
#Lukelikesitfrombehind  
#SexGodCalum  
#LukeBeMyBitch  
#LukeIsBeautiful

And Luke knows he shouldn't. He knows he shouldn't but he guesses he should know what he is dealing with here. He quickly presses on one of the links and watches as the video loads and starts to play.

It shows two bodies on the bed. They are both naked, one of them is kneeling on the bed with his head buried in the pillow placed at the foot of the bed and Their feet facing the headboard. The camera must be placed on the table or chair right next to the bed as the whole shot doesn't show much else than the boys, their bodies displayed in the bottom half of the screen. The other boy is laying over the blond bottom ones back, his head buried in the neck of the blond as he is hugging the blond across the middle and slowly, almost teasingly fucks into him. And ok, so far it looks like just any other two boys (one with blonde and other with darker hair) fucking. And that's about where it starts to go bad.

It starts when the brunet stops hugging the other boy and slowly pushes himself up, his palms now gripping the hips. And well... Those tattoos that come on display are far too well know for the boy to be mistaken for anyone else but Calum Hood. The suspicion is further confirmed by the same boy throwing his head back with a deep moan, exposing his face completely. He then bends down again, one hand resting next to blond's face whilst the other is tangling in the soft blonde locks, pushing it further down into the pillow as the speed of Calum's thrusts increases. A soft moan can be heard from the boy whose head is still buried in the pillow and hidden away from the camera's angle.

And ok, this is bad. This is bad in a sense that Calum was obviously fucking boy(s) at some point and he even filmed it. This could easily be blamed on experimenting and swept under the carpet.

Of course just when Luke thinks this things go from bad to worse. Scratch that. They turn into an absolute living horror story for Luke.

He looks in absolute horror as Calum pulls the other boy up, making him sit on his lap. His open palms pressed on bottom's chest as he helps him sit on his lap. As he does that, Luke's face comes into the view. Calum shuffles them up the bed until his back is against the headboard. Luke is sitting on his dick, back to chest and head resting on Calum's neck. His legs are spread wide on either side of Calum's and even though they moved quite away from the camera and the quality is not the best, the shot of Calum fucking into blond and Luke moving his hips is still quite clear. One of Luke's hands is now pulling on Calum's neck whilst the other is pulling on his cock. He is squirming hard on Calum's dick and it is obvious that both boys are enjoying themselves.

When Luke thinks this could not possibly turn worse than it already is, him and his bandmates fucking on a camera, Calum fucking into his ass whilst Luke is jerking off his dick and fondling his balls, he is proven wrong once again.

Calum's palms that were previously covering almost half of his upper body slid down Luke's sides to grasp for the bottom's hips. As he does that, Luke's scars come into the view. The longest two are marring the skin across his chest. Two pink scars of the palm length on each side, just dodging the nipples. Once those two scars are exposed it seems like all the small ones get noticed as well. There are multiple small scars, some bigger and deeper than the other, marring almost the whole chest. Stopping just when the ribs end.

Luke is riding Calum for another minute when one of the Calum's hands joins Luke's on his dick. This combined with Calum's sharp thrust sends the blond over the edge and he comes over his hand as Calum follows him four thrusts later, Luke quietly whining due oversensitivity. They both rest for a moment or two, catching their breaths, when Calum goes to pull out and real time Luke realises the whole world will not just see him getting fucked and get a look at his ugly scars he tried to hide so hard. They will also see him at his most intimate moment. When he is all pliant and relaxed after an orgasm, his opening loose and shiny with lube.

However, the Universe seems to spare him at least this embarrassment by cutting the video short just before Calum pulls out.

The room is completely quiet. Everyone holding breath for something but no one knowing for what exactly.

"This was before we got together, Mikey. I have never cheated on you" Luke's voice finally breaks the silence. He lifts his head to look straight at Michael whose lips have disappeared into a thin line. He looks him straight in the eyes when he looks at him and says "I love you Mikey, I'd never do this to you."

Those words seem to get to Michael.

"Don't say that! Also do not call me Mikey. You liar." His voice is raising again.

"You said I was your first! You even gave me the ring!" And Michael is now pulling the silver necklace with Luke's ring on it from behind his shirt.

"Calum was not my first" comes Luke's quiet reply. He might as well put everything out there.

Michael is still clutching to the ring on the chain as he now looks confusedly between Luke and Calum. Calum has now moved from the bed, standing there and looking ready to either fight of flight. Michael can feel Ashton's grip loosen on him before letting go and stepping a couple of steps away from him.

"What? What do you mean? It was most certainly not me since we only fucked for the first time like 3 months ago."

Luke seems to wince at the harsh words used.

"So, if it was not me and if it was not Calum, who was it then?"

There seems to be a nonverbal exchange going on between Ashton and Calum. Calum cautiously stepping closer to Michael until he is an arms length away from him. Ashton has now moved closer to Luke looking ready to protect him. Michael would never physically hurt Luke, Ashton is one hundred percent sure of that. However, he is of hot temper and sharp tongue when hurt or angry. And he seems to be both right now.

"It was Ashton" comes Luke's quiet reply.

Michael looks lost for a moment or two. Calum quickly grabs Michael's arms and holds them thighs behind Michael's back. His strong hold preventing Michael to jump on Ashton.

"What?! When? I can't believe this" he managed to pull one hand away from Calum's strong grip and is now pulling the chain from around his neck and throwing it at Luke's feet. "What, did you _love_ them as well? Claimed you were a virgin when you were spreadping your legs and let them fuck you? You little whore. Going around, pretending you are innocent when you are the biggest slut around here. I can't believe I fell for it. Fuck, you deserve to have your arse pounded for the whole world to see. So they can all see what a little hoe you are for a dick!"

Angry tears are streaming down Michael's cheeks as Luke is now on his knees at the end of the bed, reaching his hands for Michael who has freed himself from Calum's grip and moved away from the bed, away from Luke.

"Please, Michael, please let me explain!" He wails, begging for Michael as he moves further away from Luke's grip.

"Don't touch me! You are a disgusting liar. How many other boys did you let fuck you whilst you were lying to them that you love them? That no one else had you like that before? Did you give them the ring as well? Fuck, Luke, you are worse than the whore on the street! I'm sure I caught something from you!"

Luke knows that Michael is angry and doesn't really mean it but it hurts as well. He is on a verge of the tears himself when he says with a wobbly voice

"That's not true Michael. I only slept with two other people in my life, we all get tested regularly at our health exams and I have never slept with anyone else but you bare before."

"I don't believe you Luke. You lied to me. You know I wouldn't care if you were not a virgin but you said you loved me and that no one had you like I did before" comes Michael's sad reply. Tears have now stopped spilling down his cheeks.

Luke is desperate. He knows that Michael won't listen to anything he says right now. So he goes for the action instead. He takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Michael looks confusedly between the shirt and the boy on the bed who is on the verge of tears.

"Do you see those, Michael?" He asks as he points to the scars on his chest. Michael looks confusedly at the boy's chest as if only now noticing the scars there. He frowns as he cautiously takes a step closer to the bed. And then another and another until he is standing in front of Luke.

"I think we should leave" Ashton directs the sentence to Calum. The other two boys seem like to be caught in their own bubble so they don't even notice when the other two quietly leave the room.

Michael stares at the scars on the pale chest and he reaches out his hand as to touch one of them but quickly retracing his hand back.

"We were in the car accident when I was 4. We were quite lucky. I could be dead as the glass from the windows massacred my chest pretty badly" Luke starts. "Luckily, they managed to patch me up and I survived, left only with the scars. They were supposed to heal but then they got infected and well.. They didn't heal properly. They even started 'growing' with me. There is this treatment that can make them less visible. Can't really remove them but you know, you gotta work with what you've got. It is really expensive so I was saving for it for a long time now. I am only a small amount of money short from it. I could get it done during our next break."

Luke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing

"I hate them. They look ugly and I don't want anyone to see them. They make me very insecure and that's why I always have a shirt on. Why I always ask you to leave my shirt on when we sleep together. I didn't want you to see them."

Luke is now looking back at Michael, all honest big shiny eyes.

"When I got older I started to wish for things. Like sex. But I couldn't and didn't want to do it with just anyone. I would hate for them to see my scars. So I went to Ashton because you know, I thought if anyone would understand my situation it would be him. So I told him about the accident and scars and asked him to sleep with me. I was just so afraid I will never be able to sleep with anyone because of the stupid scars."

A couple of tears made their way down Luke's cheek. Michael looked conflicted. Like he wanted to comfort Luke but not sure if he should right now.

"So, we only slept together once. Ashton deciding this was not for him and me realising that I did indeed like boys in that way. And then me and you started to get along very well. And I thought, God, I'd give anything for you to like me the same way I did you. You were, are, so beautiful Michael, and so kind and wonderful and amazing. And then there was me, a boy who could sing decently and with scars all over his chest. Why would you want me, all damaged and imperfect when you could have anyone on this whole world?"

Luke's tears are now falling steadily down his cheeks as he continues

"So I thought ok, everyone likes sex right? I mean obviously some people like asexuals and people with traumas about it don't but I knew you liked it. So I thought that if I was good at it, if you liked it enough, I could have you for a while. That's where Calum came in. He's seen my scars by accident one day. I made him promise not to tell anyone about them. He was happy to help, no questions asked. And well, we only slept like 3 times. The video... The video was our second time. He begged me to do it and I knew I shouldn't but I thought it was only fair to do this for him as he was helping me out. So after the third time when I might have accidentally said your name, he figured out what was going on. So he broke it off. Told me to get it together and speak with you."

The tears have now stopped falling from the blond's cheeks and Michael was now sitting next to the Luke on the bed. Not touching. Michael placed one of his hands next to Luke's. Almost touching. He gently nudged one of the fingers against Luke's as in encouragement to continue.

"After that, well I guess we kind of started figuring our shit out. You started telling me how pretty I was and how you liked my innocence and purity. And then you asked me on the first date and I was just so afraid that you will find about the scars and think I'm not pretty. That you would find out about me not being a virgin and deciding I wasn't worth your time. So I always had my shirt on. I was not completely honest with you but I never lied to you Michael. Yeah, I never corrected you but I never claimed I was a virgin. And I was speaking the truth when I said you were the first one to have me like that. Yeah, I slept with other people before but I only ever made love to you. That's why I gave you the ring. I only ever let you in bare. I only ever loved and still love you. I tried so hard to be perfect. Perfect for you. And now the whole world has seen me getting fucked by my best friend, they have seen my scars, and the person I love the most on this whole world thinks I'm a whore. I'm sorry to be such a failure Michael."

Luke has now lowered his head in shame and the tears are once again wetting his cheeks. Luke can now feel Michael's two fingers gently lifting his head again. He can barely see through the tears but he can see Michael is no longer angry.

"Mikey, call me Mikey baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know about the accident. I didn't know about the scars. I am such a horrible person. Making my own boyfriend scarred of me."

"Oh Mikey no, you are not horrible. You are the best thing in my life and I was so afraid of loosing you. I'm so sorry."

"Fuck Luke, you have nothing to apologise about. I should be begging you for forgiveness right now. I was slut shaming you and I should have never done that. Also the people on Twitter who make fun of you but think Calum is a hero should go fuck themselves. It's sex. Different things feel good to different people. Just because you like it like this it doesn't make you a lesser person. Besides, I should have never assumed you were a virgin and then getting angry when realising you were not. You have absolutely every right to have sex with as many people as you wanted to. I also had no right to assume things. It's just, and this is absolutely no excuse, I love you so much that when I've seen the video my whole world collapsed. You know how insecure I can get. So I was afraid you didn't actually love me. That you lied to me. Because if you lied, which now I know you haven't, about the sex you could be lying about loving me."

"Oh, Mikey, I could never lie about that. My love for you was always real. You gotta believe me this Mikey."

"I know darling. I feel so bad that you thought you had to hide this from me. God, you are perfect to me Luke. Always. Especially now."

Michael was now gently holding Luke's head in his palms as he kissed him softly on the lips. The taste of tears still lingering on them.

"Mikey, what about the tape?"

"Fuck Luke. I don't know. But right now it's just you and me. You and me and this big bed. We are gonna lie down here and wait until the team tells us how to deal with it."

And that's how Michael ended up between Luke's legs, kissing every scar on Luke's body.

"You know Luke, I really love you. I also really love Pokemon." Stated Michael seriously.

"Thanks?" Came Luke's confused reply.

"I'm gonna name every single scar after one of them."

Luke wanted to cry again. This time from relief and happiness. Michael still loved him. He didn't care about the scars. He didn't care about the fact that Luke was not a virgin when they met. Most importantly, Luke was still perfect in Michael's eyes.

When their eyes met again there was nothing but pure love I between them.

And if hashtag #LukeIsBeautiful trends for the longest, well, no one has to know that this makes Luke all warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Was it good? Let me know!
> 
> Ps: Slutshaming is bad and you should not do it.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
